Beneath the Black Hoodie
by SpobyMakesFlan
Summary: Toby is a double agent, and he uses his advantage to help Spencer as much as he can. When he finds out who A is, he is ready to tell Spencer, but Mona makes that impossible when she figures out his plan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_I see her walking. The night is really dark, but I can still see her. She's getting into her car—an expensive car, probably paid for by her rich mommy and daddy. I hate her. I hate her so much. That bitch is going to pay for Alison DiLaurentis's mistakes. I am going to make her regret ever being friends with that blonde bitch!_

"Mona?"

"Sorry, I was zoning out again."

"Oh, okay. So what am I supposed to do?"

Mona can't believe that _he_ is A out of all people. It's kind of twisted. Sick and twisted. But she's a twisted person, so she likes it. Betrayals are always the best. Actually, he's not the first betrayer. There's a much more twisted one.

"You have to go make up with her, or the next part of our plan won't work."

"Okay. So, I go back to Rosewood for now?"

"For now. Make things right, even though they're not really right."

He nods his head, taking his black hoodie off as he walks to the door of the RV.

"I'll see you soon, Toby."

And he walks right out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Toby is back in Rosewood. He knows that he will find Spencer at the Brew. He chuckles to himself at his girlfriend's coffee obsession. It makes him so happy. He can only think about her big brown eyes, and her adorable smile, and the way she drinks way too much caffeine. He doesn't mind, though. He loves it. He loves her.

He sees a brunette standing near the Brew, staring at a poster for the Halloween Ghost Train, which is coming up not too long from now. He can't mistake her. He knows that's her. He's memorized her figure. When she starts to turn around, he smiles at her. Her returning smile is so big, so cute, so perfect. He doesn't even know why, but they're running up to each other like a cheesy couple in all those movies.

It feels like their lives are in slow motion or something. When he reaches her, he pulls her in for an embrace. They hug, just hug, while they enjoy the feeling of being reunited.

"Oh please, don't let me go!"

Those were her exact words. He's not going to let her go. Instead, he kisses her. Their lips meet, and they just kiss. Make out, actually. They don't care about anyone who could possibly be watching. In their minds, it's just each other, and all the love they have for one another.

"I'm so sorry... for all the secrets."

"Spencer, I know who you are, you never have to say you're sorry."

He literally knows why she's been keeping the secrets. He's a part of it. He's seen what happens. He puts the thoughts aside and hugs her. He has to keep her safe, and this is what Mona wants him to do, right? Make up with her. So he's doing just that.

"Can you come over?" Spencer asks, her lips barely touching Toby's cheek. "I need to have you over. It's been too long."

"Of course, Spence," he says, gazing into her brown eyes. "But I have to get back to Buck's County later." He sees her eyes drop. She's disappointed that he's going back. "But that's not for a while. We have all afternoon together."

"It's okay. I have a thing with Hanna, Emily, and Aria tonight, anyways," she says. "But, we are going to spend the whole afternoon together."

He smiles and nods his head. He wants to stay with her. He doesn't want to to back to Mona.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When he comes to Spencer's house, she takes him upstairs. He hasn't been in her bedroom in forever. He sits down on her red chair, and she sits on his lap. She leans against his chest, cuddling up to him.

"How's your new job?"

"It's good. Better than the others..." his facial expression becomes sadder as he speaks. "In this new job, I feel like I'm actually doing something... to help."

She thinks he's talking about construction work as a carpenter, but he's talking about being A. Being a double agent, more specifically. He's doing something to help her. Although it's quite stupid and could get him killed, he knows he has to protect her. She wouldn't talk about it, so he literally went to Mona to find out for himself.

"That's good," Spencer says, sitting up now. "Toby... I've thought about it... and... a-and I want to..."

"Want to what?" he asks, looking at her confused. He takes his leather jacket and his second layer shirt off, since the room is getting hot.

"You know... don't make this harder for me," she mumbles.

"Oh," he starts. "_Oh_!"

She can't help but giggle. He kisses her gently, an they just start making out. She straddles his hips, and they keep kissing. His hands roam around her hair and her back.

"Are you sure?" he asks cautiously.

"Yes," she says, nodding her head and brushing her thumb against his cheek.

He smiles and kisses her again. They're really going to do it. She's done waiting. He carries her to the bed. He sets her down gently, and their lips struggle to meet as she moves back towards her pillows. He follows her, and sinks his lips down to kiss hers. She starts to pull his shirt over his head. Clothes start discarding. He pushes her blouse off her shoulders, and you know what else happens...

Soon, they're naked and tangled in each other, with only blankets covering their bodies. They climax, and it's absolutely perfect. She couldn't have asked for a more gentle and perfect first time.

"Shoot, it's time for me to get back to work," he says, glancing at the clock on her night stand table. She sighs sadly as they both dress themselves. He is only wearing his second layer shirt and his leather jacket, as well as his pants and stuff. Spencer puts on the shirt he was wearing before. She's wearing his shirt and her panties, but that's it.

"I love the way you look in my shirts," he flirts, kissing her gently.

They walk down the stairs, holding hands. He zips up his jacket with his free hand. He slings his backpack over his shoulders.

"Did you get that job in Buck's County just to get away from me?" Spencer asks sadly.

_Why would I ever want to get away from you?_

"I know it looks that way, but no," he tells her, shaking his head.

"You're going back?"

"Spencer. I am exactly where I need to be."

He kisses her again, and they hug. She's still sore from having her first time, but she doesn't care. She's so happy that it was with Toby Cavanaugh. They embrace one last time before Toby walks out the door. He's going back to Mona. He feels so guilty. He doesn't have a carpentry job, like she thinks... He's A. He's supposed to be the bad guy. Even though he's a double agent, he still feels awful inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'm back."

Mona looks up and smiles.

"Good. What's going on with her?"

"I thought you'd be the one to be up to date with all things Spencer, but I'll tell you. She's still being Spencer. Lying to me, that is."

"She thinks you don't know anything about the A-Team, doesn't she?"

Toby nods his head.

"What's with the outfit? Toby, you didn't sleep with her-"

"I didn't," he lies. "All is forgiven when my shirt comes off, though."

Mona laughs bitterly.

"Silly Spencer, stupidly getting distracted and falling just when she sees her boyfriend shirtless."

"Yeah. She doesn't know who I am, though."

"I bet if she knew, she would fall apart."

"You're not thinking of telling her, are you?"

"Well, it may have been an idea."

"Don't do that to me. Don't make me deal with that."

"Why do you care if she knows, anyways? What you have with her isn't even real."

He pauses for a moment. That's what Mona _thinks. _But it is real. He loves her just as much as she loves him.

"It doesn't matter. I don't want her to know."

"Well, it isn't even my call. I'm not the one calling the shots here, Toby."

"Okay, and I understand. But if it's not you, then who is it?"

"You think if I tell you, you can just go up to that person and demand that they don't tell Spencer?"

"It's worth a try."

"It's not going to happen, so forget it. You better get ready, though."

"For what, Mona?"

"Toby... you _forgot_? I told you that we're meeting with _him_ today!"

"Who's him again?"

"I never told you to begin with, but you'll see. Just be patient with me."

Mona tosses him his black hoodie.

"Put this on," she orders. "He won't be pleased with you if he sees your disheveled hair and clothes. He may even question your allegiance to the team, and I'm sure you don't want that." Toby nods his head as he goes to a different corner of the RV to change.

Mona gets a text on her phone.

_I'm here._

"Sit down! He's here!" Mona yells.

"Okay, okay," he says, taking a seat.

Mona opens the RV door, and a black hooded man walks in.

"Hello, Mona," he says, looking up.

And Toby can't believe who it is.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_And Toby can't believe who it is_.

"Nice to see you again, Ezra."

Ezra Fitz laughs bitterly, sitting down.

"So, you're the new intern that Mona hired?"

Toby nods his head. "I'm Toby."

"I know who you are. You think I don't know?" Ezra snaps. "I've seen you around town, Cavanaugh. You're Spencer's boyfriend, and how many times has Aria Montgomery talked about what a great boyfriend her BFF has? Why the hell are you here?"

"I'd ask you the same question, _Aria's boyfriend_."

"Clever," Ezra mutters. "I met Alison back in Cape May. I applied for a teaching job to follow her friends. I saw Aria at a bar, and jumped at the opportunity to get to know her. It was my chance of finding out more. Now, where's _your_ story?"

"I thought Alison told everyone in town," Toby says, sighing. "The bitch got me sent to reform school. Made me take the blame for blinding Jenna Marshall."

"Lying is her oxygen!" Ezra yells, knocking something off the RV table. "It creases me when I hear about all the antics of Alison!"

"She's done so much to everyone," Mona says, nodding her head. "And that's why this group is here. To make her pay."

"Let me let you in on a little secret, Toby," Ezra says, sighing. "You probably didn't know this, but the bitch is still out there."

"Who's the bitch?" he asks quietly.

"_Alison_," Ezra says like it's obvious. "Who the hell else? The bitchiest bitch in Bitchville."

"Wow, you're the most poetic English teacher I've ever seen," Toby sarcastically says.

"Don't mess with me!" Ezra yells. "I _did_ major in English. I _am_ an English teacher. But my biggest goal is to find Alison."

"Wait, what? Alison is alive?" Toby asks. "I have to tell-"

"Tell who? Spencer?" Mona demands, glaring at him.

"No, I meant... I meant we should tell the police," Toby lies.

"Why would we do that?" Ezra asks, rolling his eyes. "It'll get our asses busted."

"Faking her death will get her busted," Toby says.

"It'll get us in more trouble, but nice try," Ezra says, rolling his eyes again. "We've already got our own plan. We're going to use those filthy Liars and make them lead us to Alison. All we have to do is make them find out that she's alive."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Toby keeps receiving texts from Spencer. He looks at his phone.

_Hey Tobes, you should come over when u get the chance. Love you_

_There's a Halloween party... You wanna go?_

"Is that bitch texting you?" Mona asks.

Toby nods his head. "She wants to go to some silly Halloween party."

"I see," Mona says. "You can't go, though."

"Why not?" Toby asks. "It'll be shady if I don't go."

"Doesn't matter. Ezra's gone now. He's taking care of something on that train, but he doesn't want you there tonight," Mona says. "I have to get back to Radley, but you're not going to that party. And if you go, I'll know that something is up."

Toby nods his head, sighing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Fast forward time**

"It worked!" Ezra exclaims, walking into the RV. "They know, they fucking know. It worked itself out. The Liars know that Alison is alive, and they're going to want to get in contact with Alison. Especially Emily. All we have to do is toy with her emotions. _She was always Ali's favorite_. We're twisting the knife ever so gently." Ezra grins as he grabs a beer from the fridge of the RV. "This work makes me thirsty. Hey Cavanaugh, you want a beer?"

"I'm good," Toby says. "I think I should go back to Rosewood. Spencer's going to get suspicious. I'm supposed to be her boyfriend. It works for you since you always see Aria, but I haven't seen Spencer in a while. I think I should go back for a while."

"Alright, you're granted permission to leave," Ezra says, sipping his beer. "You make a decent negotiator. Get out of here, bud. Don't get too attached to her, though. Remember that she's a liar, and remember all she's done to hurt you. She's a part of what happened with Jenna."

Toby nods his head. But he doesn't care. He's moved past that.

"Thank you, Ezra," he says. "I'll see you soon."

**BACK IN ROSEWOOD**

"Surprise, surprise!"

"_Toby_?" Spencer's voice is full of glee. She turns away from her friends to kiss Toby's lips passionately.

"I've missed you so much," Toby says, hugging her.

"I've missed you, too. Guys, I'm going to take a walk with Toby," Spencer announces, walking away from Aria, Hanna, and Emily. They smile, adoring Spencer and Toby's relationship.

"Why haven't you texted me back?" Spencer asks. "You missed the Halloween party. It was just a few days ago!"

"I know, I've been so busy with work. I'm so sorry, Spence," Toby says, sighing. "I'm back now, though. I have to go back to work soon, but I'm back for a while. I had to come back, because our special day is coming up not too long from now!"

Spencer grins and kisses him again.

"I can't wait for that day!" Spencer exclaims.

_November 6th. _The day of their first anniversary.

"I had to be here for the day," Toby tells her. "Plus, I've missed you. Wanna go do something together? Anything, as long as I'm with you."

"Of course," Spencer says, nodding.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hey Mona," Ezra says, sipping his beer. "Where have you been?"

"Doing some dirty work. I'm trying to make friends with Hanna so she'll let me in again," Mona says, sighing. "I feel like I'm the only one who doesn't have a Liar to pry answers from, so I need Hanna back. You have Aria, Toby has Spencer... Speaking of Toby, where is the doof, anyways?"

"Visiting Spencer," Ezra tells her. "And good. Hanna's ditzy enough to fall for her BFF again."

Mona laughs bitterly.

"Wait, did you say Toby's visiting Spencer?" Mona asks.

Ezra nods his head. "Yeah, why?"

"God damn it! You do realize that he isn't even allegiant to the A Team, right?" Mona says in frustration.

"I could tell just a little. It's obvious that he does love Spencer," Ezra says.

"You're just going to sit there while one of our members could be telling a Liar everything?" Mona yells. "He could tell her that you're on the team, Ezra!"

"Holy shit, I almost forgot," Ezra says, sighing. "We need to make Spencer not trust him."

"I know how," Mona says with a smirk. "All we have to do is unexpectedly reveal Toby as A."

"But what do we do for now?" Ezra asks. "We need some back up."

"Send Toby a text threatening the one thing he cares about the most," Mona begins, grinning devilishly. "Spencer."

_Tell Spencer one thing, and we'll bury her. -A_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Spence, we need to talk," Toby says, grabbing her arm.

She smiles and asks, "Okay, what's up, Tobes?"

"I—" he begins, but then his phone buzzes. He reads the text. It's from A. His own team is trying to take him down now? Wait... _they know_. Mona knows. Ezra knows! Oh god, he's dead.

"Toby, you're scaring me," Spencer says, looking up at him with great worry and concern. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"Hey, just relax. I was just going to tell you that I love you," he lies, and leans in to kiss her. She smiles, having no clue what is going on with him and the A team. She thinks that he's some martyr. That's what he's trying to be, but he's had to pay a price. He's had to do things—bad things—to people he cares about and loves.

"You are the best boyfriend in the world," Spencer giggles, and gives him a long hug. "I love you, too. But anyways, what was up with the text? You looked kind of distraught."

"Yeah, the thing is... I thought I could stay in Rosewood for a bit, but... the text... Spence, I have to go back to Buck's County. There was a surprise job," he lies.

"What?" she whines. "You're always gone. I miss you! I want to have you all to myself for some time."

"I'm so sorry," he says, and hugs her. "I wish I could blow it off, but I need the money if I want to keep renting the loft out. I need a place to stay, and your parents are still not fond of me, so I'm not getting that guest room any time soon."

"It's okay," she say. "You're doing what you have to do. I'll see you soon."

He kisses her gently.

"I'm going to make it up to you," he promises. "I will, and that's a promise. I don't want to let you down any more than I already have."

"You're not letting me down, you never have," Spencer tells him, and pulls him back in for more kisses. "You don't have to leave right now, though. And today, before you leave, I want to have you all to myself."

"Yeah. Today is just for us," he says, grinning. "But I leave first thing in the morning tomorrow."

"Hey, why think about tomorrow when we have all day together today?" Spencer asks, smiling.

"Is this the Spencer I know?" he jokes with a chuckle. "You're being such an optimist."

"I can't help it when I'm around you," Spencer says, kissing him again gently.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After spending a romantic and lovely day with his amazing girlfriend, Toby has to head back to Buck's County. He wakes up next to a sleeping Spencer, and sighs. He doesn't want to leave her, but he _needs_ to talk to Mona and Ezra about the text he got. Is his own team just against him, or do they know that he's a double agent? He shouldn't really be talking, since he himself is against his own team. He's always been on Spencer's side, even though he hated Alison.

"Hey beautiful, I'm sorry, I am so, so sorry, but I have to leave now," he whispers, and kisses her forehead. "You keep sleeping, though. I'm just going to head out."

"Toby..." she sadly says, her eyes barely open. "I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here forever, and just lay with me for as long as we live."

"And you think I don't?" he sighs. "I'm coming back for you, Spence. I love you so much. You better not fall in love with someone else while I'm gone."

"How is that even possible?" Spencer chuckles. "I have the best boyfriend in the world! I don't know if there's anyone more sweet, perfect, and loyal."

Loyal. Loyal? Is he really loyal? He feels like a bitch ass who's back stabbing his own girl.

"You know... for someone who doesn't leave you all the time," he says sadly.

"I don't care that you're leaving. Of course, I'll miss you so much while you're gone, but that is not going to change how I feel about you, Toby," Spencer says, kissing his cheek. "I could never stop loving you."

"And I could never stop loving you," Toby returns, and kisses her lips. "I have to go now, but when I get back, I'm going to still love you, and probably a little more than I do now. Absence makes the heart go fonder. I'm sure you've heard of that line. You are a genius, hmm?"

"Spencer Hastings knows all," she jokes in third person. "And Spencer Hastings knows she loves you so much." She kisses him again.

But this time, he's really going. And he's gone. Back to Buck's County, back to the enemy team. He's gonna protect his woman.

* * *

"Hey!" he yells as he sprints into the RV. "What the hell was that text all about?" He knows he's in no position to ask questions or demand anything, but he's mad. He's mad that they're preventing him from protecting the girl he loves. "Why am I the one getting texts? I thought we are a team. Why the hell would I tell Spencer anything about this team, anyways? I'd get all of our asses busted!"

"Don't play games!" Mona yells. "Ezra and I know what's stirring with you. I've known for a while. We both know that your feelings for her are pure. Honest. And you're bull shit to us. Your hatred feelings towards Alison aren't as strong as we thought. You've been playing us the whole time, Toby. And now, we know your secret. It sucks to be lied to."

"You think I've been faking my allegiance to this team?" Toby scoffs. "Hell no! I hate Alison. Do you know all the crap she caused me? I've had to live as a FREAK. I was outcasted in high school. It was so bad that I had to quit school. And now that I'm on this team, I won't give up until we find Alison, and I get to have my turn to get some revenge. This is about getting her back. I hate her."

His performance is quite believable, but not good enough for the A team.

"Toby, I know how hard it is to not fall in love," Ezra says, stepping up from his chair. "I can't tell you that there are days where I feel like what I have with Aria are real. Sometimes I believe I love her, and maybe I do. But that won't stop me from what I am trying to do on this team. We have a mission to accomplish. We have to find Alison. And that mission is not going to be accomplished if we have back stabbers who are dishing all our details to the enemies!"

"So, I may have feelings for Spencer, but my hate for Alison is stronger than you think," Toby snaps. "I don't love Spencer. I just like her. I would give her up for a chance to see Alison in person in a heartbeat. I would do it, Ezra. I would do it, Mona. And I promise you that!"

"All right, all right, man. You can get out of here," Ezra says, rolling his eyes. "I don't know what you want with this, but if Spencer finds out about what's going on, we will know who to blame. Keep your fucking mouth shut, you got it? I am not messing around here."

"I've got it. I wasn't going to tell her, anyways," Toby lies.

He leaves the RV.

"Ezra, you know that's bull shit, right?" Mona asks.

"Hell yes I do. I can see through his lies. They're as transparent as hell," Ezra says, rolling his eyes. "And we are going to get back at that little back stabbing betrayer. We both know he really does love Spencer. And that's why we are going to ruin his relationship with the bitch."

Mona smirks devilishly.

"I like where this is going," she says, scooting closer to Ezra. "Tell me more about your plan."


	11. Chapter 11

**I decided that there should be a flashback chapter for Ezra before I do the Spoby anniversary chapter (which will be much less heart breaking than the TV episode "Misery Loves Company"!). This chapter doesn't have any Toby, therefore there isn't any Spoby, but there will be in the next chapter. That is a Spoby heavy chapter, and it gets better because disregarding the A team drama, there will be a nice anniversary between Spencer and Toby (maybe even with a little sexy steamy time with lots of heat!). This chapter is FULL OF CUSSING. Seeing the new episode (4x17) inspired me to write a flashback chapter for Ezra.**

Chapter 11

The plan has been decided. Mona and Ezra both agreed that it is going to be a great way to break Spencer and Toby apart. After discussing their plans, the two evil geniuses do their own things in the RV. Mona is on her computer, and Classic Ezra is reading a book. Mona looks up at him. His eyes are focused on something else. Not the book, but the floor. He just stares at it, and she wants to know why. "Ezra?" she questions.

"Yes, Mona?"

"What are you thinking about?" Mona asks, turning her computer off. "Is something bugging you?"

"My whole life bugs me," Ezra says, shifting his position with a sigh. "I'm thinking about everything actually. Not just one thing. I'm thinking about Alison, I'm thinking about Aria, I'm even thinking about CeCe Drake. I'm wondering how this came to be. Why am I here now? I planned on having a successful career as a poet. I wanted to write novels and poetry. I wanted to be an author, along with a professor at a college. I didn't want to be a high school English teacher only to stalk four girls. It's a little peculiar. I shouldn't even say peculiar, because it's just downright weird."

"Damn, you're doing a lot of thinking, Fitz," Mona said, chuckling bitterly. "You're here because you need to be. Besides, we have our motives and intentions to be here. There's something that brought us all here. Are you having second thoughts about this team?"

"No!" he cries, shaking his head. "Mona, let me tell you one thing. I wouldn't take back what I've done on this team. Everything happens for a reason. I still have every desire to find Alison. It's still a goal of mine. I'm going to use those Liars to find Alison. I guess part of me just wonders that if I didn't have this crazy ass baggage with Alison, maybe Aria and I would have had a shot. Maybe things could be real. But, they can't be. Not when I have a secret this big. If she finds out the truth, she won't want to be with me."

"I'm sensing some love here. Is this about losing your source of secrets and information, or losing your source of romance?" Mona asks, looking up at him curiously. "There's nothing wrong with saying you have feelings for Aria. Now, I don't see why you would love a bitch like her, but I will not question it. Unlike Toby, I know you're dedicated to this team, Fitz. I know it. I know you want to find Alison."

"I do," he says, nodding his head. "Before I die, I have to find her. I have to do what should have been done when I first met her. My whole self is telling me that I need to have those words to her, maybe even bitch slap that bitch. She deserved to die the way the papers are all stating. But no, she's alive. At least that means that I can do it myself. I don't think I could kill her, though. I don't think I could. I don't have it in me."

"There are limits for all of us," Mona says, nodding. "Ezra, I have a question for you." He looks up when she says that. "What happened between Alison and you? I would like to finally hear that story. Maybe I could see it from your point of view."

He smiles sadly.

"It gets ugly. Prepare for a wild ride, Vanderwaal."

Cape May: Summer 2010

_"What are you doing, bro?" Wesely Fitzgerald, my brother, asks me. "Where the hell are you going, man? We aren't finished with this fucking conversation!" He's always been a good brother to me. I guess we never got along, but we have never been the worst of siblings. We have never done something so horrid until now. Well, I don't think I did anything. But he did. He kissed my girlfriend. He had sex with my girlfriend! And I couldn't forgive him for that. I delete all the pictures of Maggie Cutler from my phone. She is dead to me. I need to forget about her._

_"I am getting out of here, asshole!" I yell as I storm out of our hotel room. This is supposed to be a summer trip that Wes and I enjoy and get along in. This is the last summer before I go to Rosewood, Pennsylvania to look for jobs. I want to write a book, and a publisher is looking for some work. It could be my big break! Maybe I can turn my heart break with Maggie into a story. But first, I need to clear my mind. I need to rebound. I need to find someone else. So I go where all rebounding usually happens. A bar. Walking into the bar, I see lots of drunkards. I don't think I'm anything like those horny douches, but tonight, I have to act like one. I have to let loose. I have to get over fucking Maggie and Wes! I know I can sort of forgive Wes, because he's my brother, but I will never forgive Maggie. I look all around the bar. Sweaty guys are kissing women and shit like that. I look for someone who seems innocent. Someone who seems like they're worth talking to. If I'm going to have a one night stand, it should at least be a good one. And then I see her—sitting at the bar seat, looking like a freaking angel or something! Her blonde hair is flowing. It looks golden in the lighting of the bar. My jaw drops. She's sexy and gorgeous. She's the one who seems worth talking to. Plus, she doesn't seem like a drunk slut, like all the other women, who are practically wearing their bras and panties to the bar. I know it's summer, but that doesn't mean get slutty!_

_"Out here all alone?" I ask in the most charming voice that I can muster out. "It's getting pretty late. Wouldn't you want a manly man as some protection? There's a lot of horny college boys that are drunk out of their minds." She smiles at me._

_"Oh, that's such a stereotype for women. We can handle ourselves. But, I wouldn't mind if you kept me some company," she says, smiling up at me. "You seem like you could brighten up this evening for me. Are you a college boy?"_

_"Kind of, kind of not," I say with a chuckle. "I just finished college, like literally. I'm looking for a job as an author. It's my passion to write."_

_"Maybe I could read some of you writing some time," she says, and I swear it comes off as flirtatious. "So, just got out of college guy?" I chuckle and nod. "Well, I think that's great. How old are you, to be exact?"_

_"Twenty three," I tell her, smiling widely. "I'm Ezra Fitz."_

_"Oh! Well I'm twenty one!" she exclaims, and her hand touches mine. "I'm Alison. I think we'll get along."_

_And here she is, stealing my heart. She seems so real. She is the light of this trip for me. She's the reason I am able to forget about what Wes and Maggie were doing behind my back. She's the light of my life right now. She is able to make me smile and laugh throughout my trip, which is something I haven't been able to do since I found out what Wes and Maggie are doing behind my back._

_Throughout the trip, we share such sweet moments. I love the way her blonde hair flows when our lips touch. Oh, speaking of that: her kisses are the best thing. They're so sweet and sugary. I don't think a woman has ever kissed me so well before! She can make me so excited. So, we decide to meet up at a different bar together. I don't really want to call them dates, but we go here a lot together, and alone. Maybe it's a date, but I don't like to say it. I don't want to say I'm going on a date when I'm still thinking of all the dates I went on with Maggie._

_"Beer and boysenberry?" Alison laughs. "Oh Ezra, that is such a weird combination!"_

_I grin and say, "Don't knock it until you try it." Her blue eyes meet mine, and we have this weird moment where I feel so connected to her. She sinks her head down so she's lower than me, and our lips meet for a sweet kiss. Her hands get tangled in my hair as out lips work together. I can feel her heels clicking hard against the floor as the kiss gets deeper and deeper._

_"I think I might love you," I blurt. I don't want to startle her. Oh damn, why did I just say this? My body aches as I pull away from her quickly. "Um, I should go back to my hotel room. This was fun. Thanks for tonight, Alison." She nods her head as I start to walk away. She's really leaving me hanging? Well, I guess I deserve it. I said I love you way too fast. She's not ready for that kind of seriousness! She probably thinks we were just fooling around as distractions. Everyone hooks up with people during college-breaking summer trips. It's a chance to live again, especially after a nasty break up, like mine with Maggie._

_"Wait, Ezra!" she calls after me, running to the parking lot. "I'm sorry for just letting you leave." At least she's acknowledging what happened. I still don't know if she loves me back, but it's a good start. "Can I come back to your hotel room with you? My friend CeCe, the one I'm staying with... she's bringing company over tonight, and it's a dude, so I don't want to third wheel."_

_"Oh, I totally understand," I say, nodding my head. "Come on, I can make sure you have a good time." Fuck, that sounds creepy. She giggles, takes my hand, and we walk to my car, still holding hands._

_We get to my hotel room, and she immediately pushes me on the bed and starts kissing me fiercely. What the hell just happened?_

_"Hey... I love you, too," she finally returns. We're both smiling as our lips meet again, and we spend the rest of the night fooling around for real. But it feels like love._

"Is that it?" Mona asks, and presses her lips together. She's is surprised. She thinks the story is over, since he stopped here for a moment. "You're mad at Alison because she made you fall in love with her? Oh honey, that's not good enough for me. She made everyone love her. She made everyone want to be her... I envied her because I loved her. I worshipped that bitch. And you're just mad because the bitch loved you back? Be honored. She rarely loved anyone back for real."

"The story isn't over, Mona. Let me finish!" he yells, looking up weakly. "I didn't know if she loved me back, anyways, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that she lied, and I found out. She threatened me. She threatened me and said that she would tell everyone I raped her. I mean, we had sex, but it was consensual. And I thought she was twenty one. She was going to tell the police that I raped her. I could have lost everything if the bitch lied to the police! She ruined my life. So, I threatened to kill her... and I guess she ran away. I started sending her messages... and... I guess it just happened. I met you, and you were already sending her texts. You know the story. I wanted in on your team. It was my chance for some hard core pay back."

Mona smiled and says, "Flattering to know. But anyways, that's a pretty bitchy thing to do. Makes sense, though. I can't expect anything better from Alison. But where does Aria play into all of this? Why Rosewood? Why a teaching job? I thought you would have known what a bitch Rosewood is."

"Oh, of course I knew what a bitch this town is," Ezra says with a bitter laugh. "It's the worst. But it doesn't matter. I was coming here to find a job as an author, but then I realized that Alison's funeral was coming up a year later when I moved to Pennsylvania. So, I started snooping around, and I found out that those four best friends of hers live here. You know, the bitches we stalk. Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and Aria. I applied for a teaching job when I got rejected from the publishing company. They didn't like my work. They thought it was too... dark. It was about Alison. I named her Abigail in my book, but the characters were so similar. I burnt the book. I hated it when it got rejected. But anyways, I saw Aria, and she always talked about Aria. She called her Suzy Clueless or something like that. Well, I found Suzy Clueless sitting in a bar, so I went to hit on her. I thought it was my chance to be connected to Alison's life again."

"Wait, what did you do in the year after the summer she died?" Mona asks curiously. "The summer before you met me."

"Oh, I was working on my novel about Alison," Ezra explains. "I was trying to get it published, but I couldn't get it. Besides, I wasn't really enthusiastic about getting it published. I thought that it could ruin everything, and expose the story I had with Alison. It was too exposing."

Mona smiles and squeezes his hands.

"Well, your past doesn't change the present," Mona tells him.

"But it does. If Aria knows about my pa—" Ezra begins.

"She won't. Besides, what you're doing to her in the present is just as harmful," Mona says, bitterly laughing. "But it doesn't matter, anyways. This is all going to be worth it. We're going to crack Spencer Hastings, and then we're going to find Alison DiLaurentis."


	12. Chapter 12

**SPOBYVERSARY TIME! Here is there extended anniversary. It's still heartbreaking that they break up, but at least we get Spoby sexy anniversary time. Anyways, here's the part 1 chapter. There will be 3 chapters dedicated to the anniversary. Chapter 14 will be the saddest because it's when the drama happens. Chapters 12 and 13 have more fluff and sexy time. This actually kind of the pre anniversary, since it takes place a day before their real anniversary... But, it still has some pretty cute scenes! I adore the friendship Emily has with Toby, so I just had to include it here. I hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 12

"Happy early anniversary, beautiful," Toby whispers, hugging his girlfriend from behind. She smiles widely as she turns around.

"Toby! What are you doing here?" Spencer asks, smiling happily. "I thought you had to go back to Buck's County for work."

"Yeah, but that is not going to keep me from seeing you on our anniversary," Toby says, kissing her gently. "Why in the world would I miss our special day?" He grins and looks up. "Em! _Emily_! I've missed you so much." He walks over to his friend and gives her a long and friendly hug. "It's been too long. How are things? How's Paige?"

"Things are great!" Emily exclaims. "I'm just working on swimming, and Paige is good. We're happy and together. Anyways, I don't want to cock block your reunion..."

"What? I'll have plenty of time with Spencer. You're my friend, Emily. I want you to stay," he encourages, smiling.

"Well, I've actually gotta go see Paige soon, anyways, but I can stay for a few minutes," Emily says. "Besides, I want to give you something I've been meaning to give." She smiles and pulls a box out of her book bag. "I didn't know if I was going to give it to you, since you have been in Buck's County for so long, but since you're back, it's the perfect timing. It's more of something for both of you. I wanted to wait until your anniversary, but I can't wait. You might go back to Buck's County as a surprise."

"Hey, I'm not going to miss my anniversary with Spencer!" Toby cries. "But thank you so much for the present. Do you want to open this up, Spence?" She shakes her head, but she's smiling. "Okay, I'll open it, then," he says, and gently tears the wrapping paper, since it's obvious that Emily worked hard on this.

He puts the wrapping paper down on the Brew's table gently. He smiles when he sees what's inside, and glances at Spencer. He chuckled happily. He loves it already.

"Happy early anniversary, guys," Emily says, smiling at them.

"Aw, Em!" Toby exclaims, hugging his friend tightly. "This is amazing. Spence, do you see what this is? It's adorable."

"Emily, I love it," Spencer says, smiling up at her best friend. "It's so cute. I think Toby should keep it in his loft, though. That's more of the home that I've established. It won't have much meaning if it's up in my house with my parents nagging me about it."

What's inside is a nice, wooden photo frame with a photo of Spencer and Toby from his birthday. It's an adorable picture of them hugging. The photo frame has S+T carved on it, and it's the most precious thing. Toby brushes his fingers against the beautiful gift. He truly loves it. Not only is it from the amazing Emily Fields, but it also reminds him of all the great memories with Spencer. It also reminds him that he doesn't deserve a girl like her, or friends like Emily, when he goes behind their backs and does stupid things.

"Thank you so much," he thanks again, and kisses Emily's cheek. "I'll be sure to get you something great for your anniversary with Paige. Now, have fun on your date."

Emily nods her head and says, "Thanks, Tobes, I will. And I'm glad you guys like it. I'll talk to you two soon. I hope you have a great anniversary tomorrow."

* * *

"It was so nice of Emily to get us that photo," Spencer says, wrapping her arms around Toby's neck as she sits down on the couch in his loft. "It's such a nice photo frame. I really do love it." He nods his head and kisses her lips.

"She's amazing," Toby says, still nodding. "But, the big point is, tomorrow is our big day. You have been with me for a whole 365 days starting tomorrow, and it's been such a big roller coaster ride for us, but it's been the best year of my life, and I would never take it back. You're the best thing in my life, and I love you."

"Neither would I. I love you, too," she whispers, and nuzzles against his chest. "But whoa there, are you giving an anniversary speech or proposing?"

"Some day," he mumbles against the top of her head.

"Toby!" she exclaims, giggling. "Did I just hear you say what I think you said?"

"As a matter of fact, you did," he says, stroking her long brown hair. "And I'm not ashamed to say it again. Some day, I want to be able to propose to you. And I promise you, I will make it the most grand thing a low budget carpenter can handle. It won't be about money, though. My proposal speech is going to be so much better than that."

"How do you know we'll get married?" Spencer asks, unable to stop smiling at this conversation.

"There are things I just know, and one thing I just know is that we are forever," Toby whispers, leaning in to kiss her lips again. "But don't get worried. I'm not asking you to marry me today, I'm asking you to marry me some day."

She grins against his neck.

"Well, I accept your early proposal."

Their lips meet again gently. His lips barely brush over hers. They're just so lost in love.


	13. Chapter 13

IT IS TIME. Spobyversary time! If you like fluff, I think this is a better chapter for you. For angsty sadness, the next chapter is that. But it's impossible to enjoy Spoby heartbreak. But the next chapter is going to be a lot of fun to write, so I can't wait for it. I hope you guys like the fluff while it lasts.

**Chapter 13**

"Happy anniversary, you kinky children!" Hanna exclaims, giggling as she hugs her friends from behind. "Emily told me that you're back from Buck's County, so Aria and I had to get you a special little present. Well, we each got you a little something." She hands the happy couple a nice box. This one is Hanna's present.

Inside the box are two bracelets. They both say 11/6/11, which is the day they first started dating. And that day was a whole year ago! Spencer is on the verge of tears as she slides the bracelet on her wrist.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaims, hugging Hanna back. "You guys didn't have to do all this for us. Tobes, do you like it?"

"I love it," he says, and gives Hanna a hug as well. But all he can do is watch Aria. He feels so bad for her. He wants to tell her what an ass her boyfriend is, but he can't do it. If he spills one word, he puts Spencer in danger, and that's what he's been trying to avoid the whole time.

"That's not it," Aria speaks up, nudging Hanna to move happily. "Although mine isn't as flawless as Hanna's, I had to get you two something. You guys are literally just so sweet together. You make a great couple, and I hope you two stay together. You make the perfect couple."

Spencer giggles and comments, "Well, as much as I love Toby, I _adore_ the romance in your relationship with Ezra!"

Toby's heart stops at that comment. His heart is practically sinking. Poor Aria. Poor everyone. They're all getting fooled. They think he's some major romantic. They think he's this adorable and cheesy English teacher, but he's not. He's a dark guy, and it breaks Toby's heart to know that so many students adore him.

"Oh, give Toby some credit!" Hanna exclaims. "He's a major romantic, too."

"I know he is," Spencer says, and pecks his lips. Her hand reaches over and brushes against the bracelet that Hanna got them. She loves that he's wearing it. Her fingers interlock with his, and they're holding hands. He squeezes her hand gently, but all he can think about is Aria, Ezra, and the A Team.

"Hurry, hurry, open mine," Aria demands. "The sooner you open it, the sooner you can go enjoy your anniversary day together."

Spencer unwraps the present this time. It's a photo album. The cover says 11/6/11. Spencer can't stop smiling as she flips the cover to skim through the inside. All throughout the pages are pictures of her and Toby. Some are from dates, group parties, school dances, it doesn't matter. She remembers how much she's been through with him. But at this moment, she owes Aria a hug. And for that matter, she owes Hanna and Emily more hugs, too.

"This is amazing!" Spencer exclaims, hugging Aria tightly. "I love it, and I love you, you tiny thing." She's almost crying. She loves all of her friends so much. "Thank you, Aria. And thank you, Hanna. Tell Emily I thank her, too. This is amazing. I think I have to spend the day looking through all these photos. I love them so much."

Aria grins and says, "I'm so happy you like it. But, if you don't go appreciate the amazing man standing next to you, I'm taking that back! Enjoy your anniversary, you stupid girl. And by the way, you're so tall and I love you." Spencer giggles and hugs her best friends again.

Hanna and Aria, happy as ever, walk off to oblivion.

"You've been so quiet," Spencer says, squeezing Toby's hand. "Toby. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he lies. "Everything is great. I'm just thinking about how much I love you, and how great your friends are. Emily, Hanna, Aria... they're all so wonderful."

She nods her head and says, "Yeah, I know. They're amazing. That's why I'm friends with them." She doesn't really believe that he's totally okay, but she doesn't want to kill the mood of their anniversary. Today is supposed to be the most special day. It's not their third anniversary, and it's not their twentieth anniversary. It's their first. Their_ very first_. She kisses him happily. This is an anniversary of the day their amazing relationship began.

"Come on, beautiful. We have a whole day to spend together," Toby says, and drags her off.

They spend the day together outside of their houses, doing what cute couples do. They flirt with each other, go to the movies, hold hands, kiss, touch. He does whatever he can with her. They go to the Kissing Rock, and spend a few minutes talking, and eventually kissing. His tongue starts to slip into her mouth, and they're soon making out on the rock.

"Wait, Spence," he whispers, kissing her neck. "I have to take you one last place tonight. One more thing before this amazing anniversary ends."

She nods her head, and they find his truck. They start driving towards the mystery place. When she looks out the window of his truck, she sees something unexpected, and starts smiling like crazy. She thinks she has an idea of what he's doing for her.

"Toby, did you really?"

"I did."

He smiles and kisses her lips.

"It's better done than said," he informs her. "Emily helped me, so you owe her a big thanks tomorrow. But for now, just come on." They get out of the truck and walk into the building. "I got the exact same room that we stayed in a year ago."

Edgewood Motor Court. Is he recreating the night? He must have been. But no, he isn't. He opens the door, and inside of the motel room is not what they saw one year ago. It's different. It's better. It's living in the present.

A table with a fancy dinner is set up. He cooks, oh god, he cooks! He's going to make a great daddy and husband some day. She smiles so wide and buries her head into his chest.

"I love you!" she exclaims, and drags her lips up to kiss him hard.

"Hold on, Spencer," he says. "We need to back to the parking lot. I forgot something."

They walk back to the parking lot, holding hands. They stand near the motel building.

"Well, are you going to get that something, or—" she begins, but he cuts her off with a long and passionate kiss.

"Do you know where you're standing?" Toby asks her, grinning. "This is the spot. It's the spot where we first kissed. One year ago, we kissed right at this spot. I remember the way it felt so unexpected, even though I initiated it. I surprised myself. I hadn't had experience in kissing, so... I was surprised that a kiss could feel so good."

She takes his hand and gazes into his eyes. It's dark outside, but it's still their anniversary, even though they shared their first kiss in the morning of this day a year ago, rather than the night time.

"Didn't it go something like this?" she says flirtatiously.

"I'll show you how it went," he says, and grins.

She leans against the car as he starts.

"It was really fun to kick your ass at Scrabble," he says, fighting the urge to laugh.

She stares at him, trying not to smile too much. He steps closer to her, and kisses her slowly and gently. Their lips move in sync. It's the most perfect moment.

"I was not expecting that," she quotes herself.

"Me neither," he quotes himself.

But she's not done there. She's so pleased with him, and so in love with him. She pulls him back in to kiss him again. They find their way back to their motel room, and have the dinner. After dinner, there is no hesitation. Spencer had made her plans for a big thank you to her absolutely perfect boyfriend.

"I. Love. You." She says, kissing him.

"I love you," he whispers.

Their lips meet again, and their clothes start coming off. He gently carries her to the bed. His shirt comes off, and so does hers. Clothes keep coming off until they're both naked. He's on top of her. Her legs wrap around his waist so he can go into her. He makes love to her. They make love like never before. It's better than their first time. It's the best he's ever had. Forget Jenna. Forget the A Team. All he needs is Spencer Hastings.

She loves him. He loves her.


	14. Chapter 14

Now is the sad part... I didn't want to write sad Spoby, but it's necessary. She has to find out about him sooner or later. Mona and Ezra have their plans

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Waking up the next morning, a naked Spencer realizes where she is. She's in a motel room with Toby, her arm draped around his body. She remembers what happened last night. Dinner was cut short for some very amazing love making.

Spencer gets out of bed, careful to not wake her sleeping boyfriend up. She goes to get dressed, since they have to leave at some point. And she wants to surprise him with breakfast. She knows their anniversary is over, but she still feels like she should reward him with more than just sex, since she enjoyed sex as well.

She goes out of their motel room and picks up some ingredients to cook breakfast with. She goes back to their room and starts pouring pancake batter in a pan. While she waits for it to turn golden, her phone buzzes. The last thing she needs is a text from A while she's trying to enjoy the last moments of her celebration with Toby!

_Looks like your boyfriend betrayed us both. -A_

She has no clue what it means, until she sees the picture attached. That will probably explain what is going on. She sighs nervously. She hopes this is just A's ploy. She opens the attached image, and nearly gasps when she sees a picture of Toby, her own boyfriend, wearing a black hoodie. Could it be? No, of course not! He loves her. They just had the most amazing night together. She loves him so much, and he said he loves her, too. But then again, if he's A, he would have no trouble telling lies. But is it really possible to fake an entire loving relationship like that?

She is_ not_ going to accuse him just yet. For all she knows, A could just be lying to her and messing with her head. Although she's now paranoid, she trusts Toby, and until further evidence is given, she is going to still be with him.

"Spence?"

Her heart nearly stops. She is worried, and she can't deny that. What if he really is A? Maybe A was spying on them last night, and is mad because it seems that Toby truly loves her. Maybe that's why A texted her that they both have been betrayed. She hopes that's not the truth, but she can't help but worry. A lot.

"Are you making pancakes?" Toby asks, rising from the bed.

She nods her head and turns around. She giggles when she sees that he's butt naked.

"Oh, crap," he mumbles. "It's no fair. You got out of bed early and got dressed."

She laughs as he leans over to pick up some clothes from the floor.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Spencer halts him. "If you wear anything more than your boxers, you're not getting any pancakes."

"Wow, you're just so fair," Toby says sarcastically, putting only his boxers on.

She tugs on the V of the shirt she stole from him, which she's wearing. She does it in a suggestive and flirtatious manner.

"For every object you clean up from our dinner last night, I'll take off one article of clothing," she flirts.

He chuckles.

"Am I dreaming?"

"No, you're not."

"Seems like it. I didn't know my girlfriend is such a tease."

"Well, she is," she says. "Scratch that, then. You can clean it all up for no reward."

"Aw," he mumbles. "I shouldn't have argued with you."

"Damn right you shouldn't have," she agrees. "We could have concluded our celebration with something a little more fun than eating pancakes, but you objected it, so whatever." She turns back to the pan to flip the pancake.

He wraps his arms around her and kisses her neck.

"Are you sure you don't want to give me a second chance?" Toby asks, dragging his lips along her neck.

"I'm sure. Besides, I'm starving," Spencer says, serving the pancake on a plate. "We could have used this, you know." She pulls out whipped cream from her grocery bag.

"Wait, seriously?" Toby asks, shocked.

"No, I'm just messing with you," she says, laughing. "These are for the pancakes, silly."

Is this the boyfriend that's A? It doesn't seem possible. He's so real. He's so down to earth. He's the best thing in her life, so it's impossible for him to be A. It's probably a fake text. Who knows? Maybe A is just good at photo shop.

She serves the pancakes on plates, and they eat together.

"These are amazing, Spence," he says.

"Thanks," she says with a smile. "You're not the only one who can cook."

"Okay, I would not have been able to cook last night's dinner without Emily's help," Toby tells her, laughing quietly. "I probably would have burned down the whole building if it was just me cooking!"

Spencer smiles at him.

"You're too cute," she says, taking her fork and rubbing whipped cream on his nose.

"Oh, it's on," he says, and puts whipped cream on her nose.

"Okay, okay, stop. There's nothing I hate more than the feeling of sticky maple syrup on my skin," Spencer says, surrendering.

Toby smiles at her and swallows the last piece of his pancake.

"Whoa, you finished fast. Do you have to be somewhere?" Spencer asks.

"Yeah, I actually have to go pick up my tools from the construction site," Toby says, getting up from his seat. "I think I may need my shirt back, Spence."

"You're never getting this back," she says, flirtatiously smiling at him.

"Okay, okay, I'll just wear my jacket," he says, chuckling. "I had an amazing time last night."

"So did I," she says, her hand reaching up to hold his.

She stands up, and they gaze into each other's eyes for a moment.

"I will call you as soon as I'm back," he tells her, and leans in to peck her lips. "I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you, too," she says.

"I'll check out of the motel on my way out," he says. "You can go whenever you're ready."

She nods her head as he leaves.

* * *

"Hey, thanks for picking me up," Spencer says. "Toby had to get to work or something."

"No problem," Hanna says, turning. "We're stopping at the Brew for a coffee run."

"Okay, good. All I've had this morning is pancakes," Spencer says, sighing. "You know I can't go without some serious caffeine."

Hanna laughs and says, "Trust me Spencer, I know you can't."

They pull up outside of the Brew. They meet with Emily and Aria at another table.

"Hey, guys!" Aria exclaims. "Spence! How was the big anniversary?"

Spencer smiles and says, "It was so perfect... He recreated our first kiss... and I just had such a great time. But he left this morning for some work."

"Did you get kinky or what?" Hanna teases, causing her to blush.

Spencer's phone suddenly buzzes.

_Meet me outside of Toby's loft. Now. -Mona_

After Mona was taken to Radley for being A, Spencer had deleted her number. But clearly, Mona still hasn't deleted hers.

"What's wrong?" Aria asks, concerned. "Don't tell me the texts are starting again... I know they've started, but I just want them to be done. I thought they were just a joke from some other cruel kids at school."

"It's never a joke when it comes to A," Emily says, sighing. "Spencer... Is everything okay?"

"I need to go," Spencer tells them.

"What? You haven't had your caffeine yet!" Hanna cries.

"I know, I'll just have to come back later. Thanks for the ride, Hanna," Spencer says, getting up.

"Wait, does Toby want round two or something?" Hanna jokes.

She rolls her eyes and says, "I just have to take care of something. It wouldn't matter to you, anyways." She leaves the Brew, leaving Hanna, Aria, and Emily very confused.

"Guys, what do you think is up with her?" Aria asks.

"I meant it when I said it! She's probably going for round two with Toby," Hanna says.

"Drop it, Han!" Aria scolds.

"She can't be going to see Toby, anyways. He's going to do something for work, remember?" Emily reminds.

"Right," Aria says. "Then it has to be A."

"How is this possible?" Emily groans. "Mona's locked up, Garrett's locked up. Who the hell is the new A? How many are there?"

"We need to figure out who the hell this new monster is soon!" Aria says. "Hold up, I have to go, too. Ezra wants to meet me. He's finally back from his trip to Philly."

"God, he's been in Philly for a long time," Hanna says.

"I know, I've missed him," Aria says. "Bye, guys."

"Later!"

* * *

"What do you want, Mona?" Spencer hisses. "Who let you out of the mental hospital?"

"I let myself out," Mona says, rolling her eyes. "We're not here to talk about me. We're here to talk about you and your little boyfriend."

"So, you're the bitch A that sent me the text about Toby?" Spencer asks, rolling her eyes. "I would never believe you. You're telling me he's A. That's fake.

"But he is. And it wasn't me alone, it was someone else. But if I told you, I would be in big ass trouble," Mona says. "And if you don't believe me, I'll show you. He is A."

"Why would you give me the identity of A?" Spencer says, not believing her.

"Because, the bitch hasn't been following orders lately," Mona says, smirking. "This is pay back for him. He thought you would just never find out, but I ruined his plan. I'm not on that team anymore. I got the dosage of revenge I need. I care about Hanna, and I care about all of you."

"He couldn't have faked a whole year!" Spencer yelled. "We've been through so much together, so why do you bother lying to me? We've been together so long. And you don't care about us. You don't care about Hanna, either."

"He doesn't love you," Mona remarked. "I know where he keeps his hoodie and his Radley ID card."

"I'm not breaking into my boyfriend's loft so you can lie to me," she said.

"Then I guess you'll never find out if your own boyfriend is the bad guy," Mona said, taunting her.

"Okay, okay!" she gave in. "My Toby wouldn't do this. I know you're just messing with me."

"We'll see," Mona said, picking the lock. "Come inside."

She followed the much shorter girl into Toby's loft. Mona rummaged through his closet until she found his black hoodie hidden in the very back.

"Voila, here's some solid proof," Mona said. "Believe me now?"

"No," she said, but she was getting scared. Could her Toby be A? She hoped not. "You can pick a lock, Mona. I saw you do it. You could have planted that in here. I won't believe you."

"Fine, I'll show you something that I couldn't have changed," Mona said.

She yanked a drawer in his kitchen open. Inside was a Radley ID card.

"Back when I was in Radley after you busted me as A, Toby, who's another A, started visiting me in Radley," Mona said.

"What?" Spencer choked. "He's not... he can't be..."

"He is," Mona said with a smirk. "I've said too much, though. I should leave before A finds out what I've told you. I don't want my own ass to get busted through helping you out. I hate to see your precious relationship fall apart in seconds, but I had to help you. I couldn't let you be with a Devil Child anymore."

"I..." she mumbled, but Mona fled the room.

Spencer collapsed on the floor, tears escaping her eyes. Toby was A.

* * *

Walking outside of Toby's loft, Mona pulls her phone out and calls Ezra.

"Hey," she says once he picks up. "Mission accomplished. Spencer thinks Toby's A."

* * *

A/N: Sorry I switched tenses through out. I started writing in past tense for some reason, but I was too lazy to fix it lol. Hopefully you'll stay with me anyways. It sucks that there was Spoby heartbreak, but at least in this story, the audience knows that Toby really does love her. I'll update very soon! Thanks for reading this chapter. Love you all.


	15. Chapter 15

It broke my own heart to break Spoby up, but it was for the good of the story. But you all knows that they're end game lol. This is a Spoby story, after all! There may be some evil Ezra and Ezria stuff going on, but the main game is Spoby. Again, they both love each other! Toby's not bad. His love for her is pure and honest, just like the show said.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_He's A. The guy who loves me is A. He's fucking A. Everything we had meant and means nothing to him! Did he fake our whole anniversary? The whole parallel to our first kiss was just teasing me for falling in love with someone who hates my guts. I don't know if I believe that Mona isn't A, but I believe that Toby is. It makes sense. I ruined his life. Alison did, too. He took the blame for everything with Jenna, and I gave him a hard time. I was one of the accusers who thought he killed Alison!_

She walks outside of his loft, her heart pounding. She feels so betrayed and hurt. He's supposed to love her back. He's supposed to be her everything. She still holds the Radley ID in her hand. E. Lamb. Who the hell is that? There's a picture of Toby, but he certainly is not E. Lamb. He must have used the alias to visit Mona when she was in Radley. Things are adding up, and not looking pretty for her and Toby.

When she shuts the door and starts to walk down to the Brew, she hopes her friends aren't there. They'll probably question her about her little lies during their coffee time. She knows Hanna is on to her, for sure. She closes her eyes and sniffles, thinking about how her great life from the day before came crumbling down in 24 hours.

"Hey, beautiful."

Someone turns her around and kisses her. She doesn't kiss back. It's Toby. She pushes him off of her, surprising things. He thinks everything is supposed to be good between them, especially after their great anniversary the day before.

"Is something wrong, Spence?" he asks, looking at her with his deep blue eyes.

"I know who you are," she whispers bitterly, handing him the Radley ID.

"Spencer, it's not what you think," he mumbles, baffled that she has this. "How did you get this, anyways?"

"Shut up!" she yells. "I have my ways. I was counting on you. You were supposed to deny it and tell me it isn't true. If it's not what I think, then what is it? I think you were visiting Mona in Radley, huh? Were you? Were you? I don't even know if that Buck's County job exists!"

"Spencer," he says.

"Shut up!" she repeats. "Just tell me if what I'm saying is correct."

"Okay, it is, but hear me out, I am do—" he begins.

She slaps his face and walks away. Her hand hits his cheek as hard as ever. His thumb brushes over the place he just got hit. He knows he deserves it. He shouldn't have been going behind her back and doing dirty work for Mona and Ezra. It was wrong. It is wrong.

"Wait!" he calls after her, needing to explain that he never started this to hurt her.

"I don't want your pathetic excuses," she snaps. "I wish that what we had was real, but... but I know it isn't. I should have known that you didn't really forgive me for the Jenna Thing. I thought we were past that, but you really know how to hold a grudge. And I may have been there during the Jenna Thing, but what you did to me was a thousand times worse! Burn in hell!"

She starts walking away from him.

"I did forg—" he begins, but a hand grabs him and pulls him away.

"What crap did I just hear from you?" Mona asks.

"Mona..." he mumbles. He wants to go after Spencer, but now he can't.

"So, care to finish telling me what you were going to tell that bitch?" Mona toys, smirking at him. "Toby, it seems to me like you haven't been very honest with the team."

"You set this up!" Toby tells. "I know it. This was your plan!"

"Sure, you could say that. It sucks to be lied to," Mona says, glaring. "You lied to the wrong people. You were trying to fool us, but you had it coming. Poor Mister Cavanaugh, he lost the girl of his dreams when all he was doing was trying to play the martyr. Well lesson learned. Don't mess with the A Team. Ezra and I are not people you want to mess with."

He stands there, feeling lost and hurt. He's not on good terms with Spencer, and he's certainly not on good terms with the A Team anymore. Throughout this plan, which he previously thought was brilliant and helpful, he lost everything. Now, he lost the girl he wanted to protect, and also lost the chance of alliance to get information to help her.

"All right, you got what you wanted," he says quietly. "We broke up. Happy now? I'm leaving."

"Not so fast, sir," she says, laughing bitterly. "What? You think you can come inform yourself of all our secrets, and then just run away? After all the lying you did—double crossing some dangerous people—we don't trust you to not tell. We're not letting you have the chance to tell _any_ of those Pretty Little Liars what you unearthed during your time on the A Team. You don't get that advantage. You're going to suffer. Big time."

"What?" Toby chokes. "I won't tell anyone!"

"Shut up. You would have told Spencer all about Ezra's identity if we hadn't texted you to shut your mouth," Mona says. "It seems that we need to establish a much more strict way of making you keep quiet. You're coming with us."

"Us?" he questions.

"Thought she was alone?" Ezra Fitz asks, stepping out from somewhere. "I've been watching you. We've been watching you. Good afternoon, Toby. Did you have a nice anniversary last night? I'm sure you did."

"Shit," Toby mumbles, looking away.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Recap for everyone who needs a refresher on the last chapter: Spoby broke up, and Toby's in some hot water with Mona and Ezra. They know what he's been up to, and they're going to take care of him. How will Toby ever let the Liars know what's been going on in the A Team's plans? Here's chapter 16!_

**Chapter 16**

* * *

He finds himself waking up in a lair. Last time, he remembers being awake with Ezra and Mona surrounding him. He and Spencer had just broken up minutes ago, and Mona interrupted his desperate attempt to explain to Spencer. When his eyes are fully open, he sees Ezra and Mona drinking champagne and waiting for him to wake up.

"God, finally, the bastard woke up!" Ezra says, setting his glass of champagne down. "Had a nice sleep, Toby?"

"Where the hell am I?" he asks.

"You're not in a position to be asking any questions," Ezra says, glancing at Mona. "We still have to sort out your little betrayal."

"What?" Toby asks, rolling his eyes and bitterly laughing. "Did you bring me to some secluded location to isolate me and murder me or something?"

"Death is overrated," Ezra says, shaking his head. "Torture is more fun. We already have the death of Alison on our hands, even though she's alive, but... okay, that's just complicated. But we don't need the cops looking for us."

"Someone will notice I'm gone," Toby says.

"No one will," Ezra assures. "Spencer hates your bloody guts, and she'll surely make Emily and all her other friends hate you, too. You have no one in Rosewood. You made it clear to Jenna that you don't want her around, either. Face it. You've lost everyone."

Toby looks down weakly.

"Maybe we could have avoided this situation if you didn't lie to us," Mona says bitterly. "What were you thinking? Did you join us just to be a little spy? To protect your stupid girlfriend?"

He doesn't answer. He knows the answer they're expecting is the answer he has.

"Bastard doesn't wanna talk," Ezra says, shrugging. "It's fine. I would be speechless if I were him, too. He's finally getting what he deserves."

"I can talk," Toby says. "Can you get on with the torture? I'm getting tired of waiting."

"Bastard wants torture," Mona says, laughing. "You're going to regret trying to act so tough, Toby. It's not baby pain like you're expecting. We're not Spencer. We don't melt or think you're so tough just because you show off your stupid abs. You're weak. You're nothing."

"Stop calling me that!" Toby screams. "I want this to be over with."

"Over with?" Ezra says, circling around him with a bitter laugh. "It hasn't started, and it will never be over. Want to know a little secret, buddy?"

The blue eyed carpenter gives him a look of curiosity.

"So it seems you do," Ezra says with a grin. He kneels down beside Toby and begins, "You will never see Spencer again. You will never kiss Spencer again. You will never fuck Spencer again!"

"What?" he chokes.

"Oh, we know what you were doing when you were alone with her," Mona says, rolling her eyes. "You thought you had us fooled. We're smarter than that."

"Tell me Ezra, why the hell are you running around and fucking Aria then?" Toby asks. "Why do you continue to see her? Don't tell me it's for answers, because it sure as hell is not just for that anymore."

"What are you suggesting?" Ezra asks angrily.

"You love her," he says, folding his arms. "Sure, I love Spencer, but you love Aria."

"You don't know who I am!" Ezra yells.

"But I know you love her," Toby says, glaring. "Hit me, smack me, do whatever you want, but that doesn't change the fact that you're denying how you feel. You say it's for information, but you and I both know it's not."

Ezra twitches. He doesn't know what to do. So he punches Toby straight in the face.

"Ezra!" Mona cries.

* * *

"Hey Spence!" Hanna exclaims cheerfully. "It sucked you had to leave at the Brew earlier. We're going to watch Emily's swim meet. We're going to pick Aria up on the way. Caleb's in the car, too."

"I thought she had plans with Ezra," Spencer mumbles, still feeling sick to her stomach.

"Yeah, she did, but he had some meeting. He cancelled on her last minute, so she's going to watch," Hanna explains. "Wow, Emily's made it so far with swimming! You ready to go?"

"No," Spencer says, staring at the floor. "You should go. I'm not coming. I don't want to make you late."

"What's with you?" Hanna asks. "You look down. And don't you want to watch Emily and Paige? They're both going to be swimming today!"

"I'm fine," she lies. "I need to take care of some stuff like homework. I always go to their meets, but I can't today. Maybe some other time."

"Come on, there's only going to be a few more meets," Hanna says. "Don't you want to support her every step of the way?"

"Hanna, just go," Spencer says quietly. "I told you I can't go."

"Spence—" she starts.

"_Hanna_, I told you I can't go!" Spencer yells, and slams the door in her face.

Feeling rejected, Hanna walks back to her car.

"Hey babe," Caleb says. "Is she coming?"

"No," Hanna says sadly. "I think something is up with her. She's been acting weird all day."

"Hey, it'll be all right," Caleb says, running his hands through her hair. "You've always got me, Han." He smiles and kisses his girlfriend's lips gently. "I love you."

"I love you too, Caleb," she says. "We should go. I don't want to be late. We have to pick up Aria, too. And Emily would be so disappointed if we miss her swimming. Spencer's already missing it, so we have to be there for her."

"Hanna, relax," Caleb says with a chuckle. "We will be just fine."


End file.
